After And Before
by 8ami
Summary: I re-posted this after fixing same error. Its a couple of one shots of before and after the Marauders leave Hogwarts. Focused on Remus and Oc.
1. After

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Andriana Lyn Rose.

**Summary:**Its the Marauders final year and they wonder whats to come during the night. Focus on Remus and OC but others are important and played.

**Extra:**I might make this into something more but for now it's a one shot. I do a have plot for the rest but I'm not great at getting things typed down within a good amount of time at the moment.

**After**

"Remus?" Andriana asked her voice calm and warm in the night's brisk air. It was near the end of May, close to midnight and the full moon hadn't been a week gone. Her only response was when a sandy haired boy with the most stunning and knowing eyes sat down next to her. They were the same age eighteen and their feet dangled off the edge of the Astronomy Tower ever so close to falling right off.

He looked over at her, her eyes lost in the stars, with a small smile he knew what this was about and it wasn't something he liked much either. Actually he hated it but found comfort that she was safe and his friends would be beside him.

Andriana's eyes shone from reflecting the light of the moon in unshed tears. She was so lost in the stars, Remus moved gently, so not to spoke her. He moved the dark hair to behind her ear, she smiled at his touch.

"What is it?" He asked so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"What will you do after Hogwarts?" Her voice was steady but it was filled with worry and dread. Remus slipped his hand into hers' and felt it shake and tighten. Andriana's face was washed with worry.

"The war is already bad, I'm going to help and Dumbledore…he has some plans for me." He stumbled over the words. She shut her eyes.

"What kind of plans?" She knew the answer; they had gone over it before. She just didn't want it to be true, she wanted all those times before to be a lie, and most of all, she didn't want him to say it but she needed it. She needed to know if it was true this one last time.

He squeezed her handed reassuringly, "Spying." He said truthfully with a frown. It was quiet for a moment as the wind brushed past and both were lost in thoughts of that word.

"No." He answered without thinking, who would want to spy. Risking not only his own life, Remus was going to risk losing himself in lies and most likely lose trust in both parties, but he would have his friends. "But I will. I told you I wanted to help and the ministry won't let me be an Auror because I'm a werewolf. Plus," He added sadly, "No one in the Order really trust me." She frowned and turned to look him in the eyes.

"The Order trusts you, Remus, I trust you." She reminded him and both were silent this time lost in each other. "Remus, I want to know you'll be alright. That when I lea…when I go that you'll be happy and having the life you want."

Remus shook his head and gently pulled her off the edge of the tower and towards the stirs. She stopped him there, "Remus?"

"The life I want is one with you, but I don't want to risk hurting you." She looked so hurt; Remus gave her a grim smile before pulling her into his arms, "I'll be in good hands, my friends' hands. I'll be fine." He ensured her. As they pulled apart, their hands found each other again. They started down the stairs.

They were a floor above the Gryffindor's common room when Adriana spoke again. "I don't want to leave, you know?" Her voice was quiet just above a whisper and it made Remus wonder if she meant to say it all.

"I want you to leave." He answered, "It's safer." It was all he had to say and her tears came. He pulled her into his arms once more and let her cry. It was the right thing; Remus told himself, she would be better off. Safe, she would be safe.

She pulled away from him and together they walked to the common room of Gryffindor; she was a Ravenclaw but had taken up residents with Remus some time ago. They entered the room to a still blazing fire.

Three more boys and a redheaded girl sat there, they had been talking but were quiet now. Remus briefly thought if this was what it would be like when he was spying. Would he enter a room as it fell silent? Hopefully not like now, not with his friends.

"Remus." Sirius, a tall and very handsome young Black with sterling silver eyes, said joyfully. He was acting and it was welcomed. The couple joined him on the couch while Peter, an average looking boy with a boyish charm to him, sat to their right in an armchair.

"Sirius, what are you guys doing up?" Remus asked. It was routine question, one meant to hold the past in but it was met with thoughts.

"What are you four doing after school?" Andriana finally asked looking not at the room but at her hand intertwined with Remus'.

"Aurors." James, a young man with hair sticking out in every direction and bent glasses covering his soft brown eyes, sitting in the last armchair with his girlfriend in his lap said. Lily, a stunning young woman with waves of scarlet hair smiled at him. "And marriage." James added looking up at her. The group smiled softly and gave small congratulations.

"I'll be fighting my family." Sirius stated after a moment looking into the fire. Remus' hand went to his friend's shoulder.

"I'm going to be on the winning side." Peter interjected innocently; his faith warmed the others' hearts. Peter was watching the group, how terrible this war was going to be.

"We all will." James added and Peter wondered how true that was. He tried to smile, to agree, with James but found he couldn't. Andriana wanted to agree as well but she wasn't even going to be in the war! She was going to pretend it wasn't happening and move away to someplace safe and pray for them. She was such a coward but thought this was true, Andriana felt like she was doing the right thing.

"What will you do, Andy?" Lily asked the thinking room. "I mean in America." Sirius' and James' eyes flashed but surprisingly, unlike the times before, they didn't say anything. Remus was grateful for that for they just didn't understand. They didn't know why Andriana was leaving and Remus didn't plan on telling them.

"Get a job. Pray. There isn't a lot I can do." She answered.

"As long as you're safe, it's enough." Remus commented catching a few in the group off guard, Andriana just smiled at him. His hand twitched to her stomach but laid still in his lap. James' quick eyes from quidditch caught the quick movement and smiled warmly at his friend. He understood the beginning and sitting there with Lily in his lap it was really all he need to know why Remus was letting Andriana leave and why Andriana was going to leave.

Lost in a pair of eyes or thoughts, the group sat in a late night silence, the kind when even the forest itself is asleep, wondering about the days to come.


	2. Bad and The Good

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Andriana Lyn Rose.

**Summary:**Its an Order of the Phoenix meeting and Remus is actually there. Just how Remus feels during one of the meetings with a special surprise from Andriana at the end.

**Extra:**Alright, well this is a oneshot a bit later into the story. I'll probably make this into a bunch of oneshots before and after the first one. But the other stories will come whenever I have time.

**Bad and The Good.  
**

Remus entered the old house in the middle of forgotten town that gave no evidence of sound or breathing. It stayed silent as he opened the broken door, which opened up to an impressive amount of space which the small building couldn't possible passive.

The room which held an air of unwillingness and determination grew as quiet as the outside. Several men and woman stood in what would have been a living room if the house had been used properly with their wands raised in case of the enemy. Remus bowed his head to them; few of them lowered their wands. He frowned but moved on, tonight was a meeting and he needed to hurry and report before returning to those…those humans.

For if they were monsters then wouldn't he be one? He is after all one of them, isn't that what they say. He, Remus Lupin, is one of them, a werewolf. So no, they would not be a monster or he would be one and if what his friends always told him was true then he wasn't a monster. If he believed that then they weren't either…even I they tore the flesh from those weaker on the nights of the full moon.

He shook his head of thoughts as he entered the kitchen, where a large table was stationed for the meetings. It would begin soon, a lot of people were already there. The table's chairs were all filled and still people were standing behind them, their voices had faded and gone to whispers. Quickly, he didn't want to meet their eyes, he looked around to find his friends.

He smiled at them, they smiled back; James with his overprotective friendly one, Lily with her all knowing gentle smile, Peter with his nervous grin, and Sirius with his proud part of lips that showed teeth. It all looked so grim.

"Hey Remus, didn't know you were coming for this one." Sirius says with just a bit of hurt.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd make it either." He said just a mere to honest. No one got to say anything more as Dumbledore entered the room in dark blue robes followed by a woman and a man holding hands. The old wizard caught sights with Remus.

"Remus, do you have anything to report before I say anything?" There was a glint in the wizard's eye that Remus had never seen before.

"Um, Greyback is the leader of the pack now, since the death of Janice came to light. He already made contact with Voldemort, most of the pack is weary but Fenrir is most convincing." Remus said stepping forward a bit. "And they plan a raid at the start of the next month, on the full moon, with Voldemort on London." He finished.

"Damn those monsters." A man across the room trashed, Caradoc Dearborn. Remus frowned and turned on him with mouth open but had nothing to say. The sudden moved had started Caradoc who had stood wand raised, "What have something to say? Going to defend those monsters, after all you're one aren't ya?" Remus could say nothing.

"Quiet it down, Dearborn." Dumbledore's voice cut the room. Caradoc sat down without another word his wand put away and Remus turned back to face the old wizard his face downcast. "Thank you Remus for your report." Remus only nodded and moved back against the wave beside his friends, who he noticed didn't bother to tarnish what Caradoc had said. Then again neither did Dumbledore.

"We'll have to warn the minster, a werewolf attack that big, they'll be needed." He paused then turned to Remus, "What will you do, Remus?" The young werewolf was surprised by the question; did they really think he'd be with the other werewolves? Did they think him a killer?

"Were I always am during the moon, Sir." Remus' voice came out small.

"Alright, then onto what I have to say. It seems this safe house has been corrupted and a new one is being set up. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley," He motioned to the couple behind him, "have agreed for us to use their home until it is complete. So everyone tonight remove all items of suspicion. That is all." No one was happy with the development and hush whispers washed the room. Dumbledore made his way over to Remus and his friends.

"I congratulate you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." James and Lily beamed, god Remus forgot the two got married only weeks before. Or maybe it had been larger than that? When was the last meeting? Oh he couldn't remember his days seem to run on together and last forever. His nights washed into his days for he was too afraid to sleep for long between all those enemies. "And Remus this came for you from America." The wizard handed Remus a soft white envelope. Gently Remus took it; he recognized the handwriting on it. _Dumbledore_, the loopy and slanted pen strokes wrote. Dumbledore let the group of friends.

"Is it from Andriana?" Peter finally asked. Remus hadn't opened the letter yet but it was the question on the others mind. Finally with Peter's words Remus slide his finger beneath the fold and removed the letter.

_Dumbledore, please give this to Remus at your next meeting._

_February 16_

_Remus, it's a girl. I have no idea what to name her; she's so tiny and beautiful. She has your eyes and right now her hair is blond but mine was too when I was younger so I think it will get darker. The nurse said she looks like me a lot but I see so much of you in her, Remus. I wish you could see her, I wish you were here. She's sleepy now so I can write but she cries a lot already. It's only been two days and I have no idea what to do but my neighbor has four kids and she's over already helping me._

_She says the worst things about you, not understanding why you're in England and I'm here, she's thinks you're a deadbeat father. You're not you know. I don't want you thinking that. You'd be a wonderful father if you could be._

_God, Remus I don't know what to all put in this letter. I hope your safe and James and Lily, Peter and even Sirius. I hope you all are safe. If you have anything you want to name her, send it back, or get Dumbledore to._

_I love you Remus forever._

_-Andriana_

Remus' heart melted, a baby girl. He couldn't believe it. Had nine months already gone by? He couldn't believe it. A baby girl.

"What does it say?" James asked, remembering a night in school, how long had it been since then? Lily looked puzzled and almost grabbed the paper out of her friend's hand but didn't.

Remus couldn't believe he was a father, Andriana seemed so long ago, but god he could remember everything about her. How much had she changed? She was the mother of his child, his child! A baby girl.

"Come on Remus, what does it say?" Sirius spat landing a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"She's beautiful." Remus mused reading Andriana's small depiction of his daughter, God that sounded weird and so damn right. He briefly forgot he was spy and forgot how hard that was. He had forgotten Caradoc's comment and how no one said anything to tell him he was wrong, Remus only remember how beautiful Andriana was and pictured how beautiful the baby was.

"Who Andriana?" Peter asked confused by Remus' words.

"Yes, but so is my daughter." Remus breathed rereading the letter over again.

"Your daughter?" Sirius' words were hushed and he was staring at his friend like never before.


	3. Andriana

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Andriana Lyn Rose.

**Summary:** Oneshot of Andriana. Focus on Remus and OC but others are important and played.

**Extra:** Alright no more school!!! Too bad I have a job now..that sucks, anyways I'll write more once I have time. Sorry its so short.

**Andriana**

Amery. That was what the baby would be named. Andriana decided after reading the small list of names that Remus had suggested to be his daughter's name even though he had sent them with words saying how Andriana could name the baby whatever Andriana felt fit; she had disagreed with most of his decisions but when she came across Amery scripted at the bottom of the list and something clicked.

Andriana could just picture the baby girl when the words left her lips. Amery, a sweet baby girl who cries and is just so tiny, Amery, a young child with a goofy smile and eyes that shone like her fathers', Amery, a teenager becoming a woman with hair waving in curls, Amery a young adult gathering herself for her new life, yes, that seemed to work very well.

Emily, her neighbor with four kids and a very faithful husband, was entering the kitchen where Andriana sat with the baby in her arms and Remus' letter on the table. Emily smiled and she couldn't believe how anyone could leave this young girl alone to take care of the child but by the way Andriana talked about the father it was possible that it wasn't his choice. Times like this made Emily wondered what exactly was keeping Remus, was that the baby's father's name, she thought so, away. She knew better than to ask though.

"Is that from the father?" Emily asked she was much older than Andriana by a good ten years or so with short curly-Q red hair. Her eyes were dark and warm rich with motherhood and she was a good three inches shorter than Andriana.

"Yes." Andriana whispered.

"I hope it's about the money he should be sending you." Emily drawled, she was from Georgia, Andriana's eyebrows arched down in a scowl.

"No, he's not supposed to send me anything."

"Then why does he send the letters?" Emily asked bewildered at the statement. Wasn't suppose to send her anything? For good heavens why not? Even if it wasn't his choice for Andriana to leave he could still send something like money.

"He gives it to a friend to mail me." The woman answered with just a bit of her patience leaving her. The baby stirred, Andriana stood a walked slowly around the table bouncing the baby gently and soothingly. Emily couldn't help but smile again from her seat at the table.

"I'll warm a bottle." The older woman suggested as she made her way from to the fridge where Andriana had prepared two or three bottles with breast milk and started the stove. Their previous conversation lost and forgotten as the baby stirred away.

Her bright gold eyes blinked and zoomed around above her, mostly her mother's face. Andriana watched as her daughter yawned and sat down gingerly as Emily handed her bottle.

"Have you named her yet?" Emily asked taking the set beside her neighbor and angling her chair. "And what about a middle? I know you said you wanted it to be something of the fathers but really it could be anything and she does get your last name doesn't she?" Emily let the words tumble out. Andriana nodded her eyes on her and Remus' daughter.

"Amery Lupin Lynn."


	4. Before

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Andriana Lyn Rose, sadly its true.

**Summary:** A short clip of them in fifth or sixth year, I don't really know. Its where Sirius, James, and Peter first sees Andriana.

**Extra:** My job is sooo tiring. I'm sorry I haven't done anything lately but I did finish this. I plan to write more late but I don't know when, my mom is on some kind of cleaning mode =(

**Before.  
**  
James woke up as the sun was still rising from behind the forest's edge. But James Potter was not looking at the sunrise; he was staring at little white marshmallows falling from the sky. Alright they weren't marshmallows. It was snowing, the first snowfall of the year in fact.

"Guys! Wake Up!!" James yelled, getting dressed as fast as he could. Peter woke before the other roommates, rubbing slept from his eyes he asked what was the big fuss. "Its SNOWING, Wormtail! Sirius! Remus! Wake up!" The messy black haired youth yelled. Peter had jumped out of bed to a window when James said it was snowing and was jumping up and down as he watched small dots of white joined the blanket of snow that covered the grass. Pater then also started to get ready. James happy with Peter's progress, walked over to the bed closest to him, Sirius's.

Instead of gently prodding, or calling his name, James pulled the blankets off of his freezing friend. Then uttering a spell, fresh _cold_ water shot from his wand and onto the half-naked boy. Who leaped from his bed shouting profanity. "Prongs!" The black haired boy called after seeing the boy with his wand drawn.

James didn't let Sirius say anymore before saying, "Its snowing." Sirius turned to a the window, James was right it was snowing. Sirius' eyes went wide and a grin was placed on his lips. He turned back to his friend, seeing already dressed for a day outside in white bliss, hurried to get dressed himself. James turned to the last sleeping fifteen year-old, he wondered how he could still be asleep with all the yelling he had done.

"Remus!" James called pulling back the curtain's to the werewolf bed. Disappointingly, Remus was already pulling himself to a sitting position. He yawned, looking up at his friend.

"What is with all the noise?" He asked, noticeably still sounding asleep.

"It's snowing!!" James responded, smiling so wide Remus thought it would split his face.

"Very good observation, Prongs." Remus stated, crawling out of bed. James frowned, not happy at all by the sandy haired youth's response. Though the fact that he was getting dressed pleased James.

After only minutes of getting ready the four Gryffindors hurried down stairs for breakfast. The two black haired boys, James' still as messy as when he woke and Sirius's slick and combed, talked nonstop about the snow with Peter adding into conversation every now and then. He mostly stared out the windows they passed to glimpse the white snow. The fourth Marauder on the other hand still looked tired, but he usually did, and was trying hard to ignore his friends in till he got something to drink.

They all sat down at their house table, readily starting to eat.

"So whats first?" Sirius asked, with a glint in his eyes. James, also with the glint, answered.

"I say finding some Slytherins and pelting them with snow." Sirius agreed along with Peter, who had just finished his plate of eggs and ham. Remus stood, gathering the others attention.

"I don't think I'll join you, I have some work to do." He stated. James, Sirius, and Peter all frowned.

"But Moony..."James started, "its snowing." He blabbed, Remus raised an eyebrow.

"And it will be snowing tomorrow, and most likely the next and the next." He took one last drink of his orange juice, "Really, you guys act like its never snowed before and will never snow again." He stated walking away, he was soon leaving the Great Hall. James frowned and would of responded but Remus was gone before anything came to mind. When he turned to Sirius who had a grin on his face, James smiled too.

"Look." He stated, James and Peter both turned to see Severus Snape leaving the hall after Remus. Snape turned toward the Grounds door. The two smiled and all three were out the door in seconds.

Remus sat in the library, most people were outside or inside their common rooms, but he did have work to do. Well that was his excuse for being there among his books. His real reason for being there and not with his friends was walking down the row of books towards him, Andriana Lyn Rose. She was smiling, her copper colored hair was up in a lose bun with strands of it falling out and onto her shoulders. She took the set next to him, "Hey." She stated laying her bag on the table in front of her. Unlike his dark leather bag that was torn and worn, hers was died a deep blue and barely had any damage to it. Remus knew still how much she used it. She used it constantly, carrying books and spirals, muggles used them instead of parchment she said, along with parchment and quills with ink around all day, every day. Today was no different; she pulled out a purple spiral along with some quills and black ink.

"Hello." He responded to her angelic voice. Okay so he was being over dramatic, but she did have a nice voice. Easy to listen to, it usually had a tone of just laughing to it. He looked down at the book he had been reading for his essay; he couldn't remember anything from the page. He was about to read the page again, when she spoke.

"Remus, why aren't you with your friends? I saw them outside throwing snowballs." She questioned with a delightful expression on her pale face. Remus though about what he was going to say, he didn't want to say he liked her. That would be too much, but he didn't want to say nothing. Luckily, she went on when he didn't say anything right off. "Was it that you knew I'd be in here and didn't want me to be alone?" She asked, Remus bit his tongue but nodded. The girl smiled and kissed his cheek, it went a pale pink. "I think that's very sweet." She explained. She giggled seeing his shocked face, which made Remus snap back into reality.

The two, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, left the library soon after and were walking the grounds, looking for the other boys but never actually seeing them. Andriana was watching as the snow fell into her outstretched hands, Remus was watching her.

"I love the snow." She commented, he smirked.

"Really? I couldn't tell." He stated sarcastically. She looked up to him with mocking anger.

"Are you, Remus Lupin, mocking me?"

"Oh, of course not, my dear." He stated still playing. She stopped walking he didn't realize at first. Remus turned around to be pelted with white fluff packed solid.

"Ofmp" He yelled rubbing ice and snow from his now red scratched face. He stared at the laughing girl. "You think that's funny?" He asked grabbing snow into his gloved hands.

"Yeah." She laughed, her laughing stopped when she noticed the snow being packed into a ball. Her eyes went wide then she smiled, "You wouldn't?" She dared, he nodded. She dropped her smile and started to run away from him. He laughed and throw the snowball landing square in her back. She fell but instantly got back to her feet. Clumping snow together she took aim as he started running. She missed and started running after him, grabbing snow as she ran, she didn't notice he was also grabbing snow for ammunition.

Their snowball fight ended with the ring of the clock tower, declaring lunch. Andriana who was about to throw a packed ball of snow towards an unarmed Remus dropped the snow.

"Hungry?" She asked, he shook his head.

"Tired, though food is always welcomed." He chimed out of breath. She nodded, only then noticing how tired she was herself. The two had ran all over the grounds pelting each other with snow. The two dragged their boots through the snow as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"That was fun." Andriana said beaming as she walked through the double doors that lead into the castle, Remus followed., nodding.

"Yeah, even better since I won." He said, know how she would responded.

"Oh, really? How do you figure that?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Because I always win, plus I hit you last." He smiled, hiding the glint in his amber eyes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Remus grinned as the girl pouted. She was so pretty with her hair awry and her deep brown eyes filled with mock hurt.

"No way." She pouted, knowing she had in fact lost at the game, but was very far away from admitting it. Remus laughed as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

Sirius looked up from his plate of warm foods pertaining from corn to hot dogs to see the friend who left them to go to the library come in with snow still on his cloak laughing beside a very pretty brunette who was pouting. Sirius nudged James in the ribs.

"Ouch." James yelped, Peter looked over at the two from across the table. Sirius pointed over to the two that just entered.

"What is Moony doing?" Peter asked James was smiling one of rather goofier smiles; Sirius was trying not to snicker. Yet, before the boys could do anything, a red head walked over to Remus and the girl. Lily was smiling, and started to laugh at something Remus had said. Then the girl who didn't like what Remus said was arguing about it. James lost all contraction and focused on the beautiful redhead. Sirius frowned at this and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Isn't she a goddess?" James asked indicating Lily.

"Prongs, we're talking about Remus, remember? Well we weren't talking yet but we were about to, remember?" Sirius asked trying to regain his friend from Lily's evil appeal. It didn't work and Sirius was caught off-guard when the three in question came over to them, luckily they didn't seem to hear what Sirius had just said. They stood on Peter's side of the table and James was staring love-sick at Lily who was scowling now. The girl laughed.

"Your right, Lily, he is a bit love struck isn't he." She stated, Lily rolled her eyes saying she didn't know the half of it. James frowned, seeming to snap out of it.

"Don't listen to her; Lily is just in denial of loving me as much as love her." He said mater-of-fact-ly. The girl, Remus, and Peter all found themselves laughing. Sirius was trying not to laugh at his friend's own denial, and Lily frowned.

"I am and never will be-" She was cut off by the girl.

"Lily stop, let him be. I'd be smiling if I had a guy saying his un-dying love to me all the time." Said the girl, Lily frowned even more. Peter wondered if that was even possible. James was smiling the girl seemed smart if she agreed with him, Sirius thought the girl was crazy if she agreed with James.

"You think that, Andy, but it's different once it actually happens." She explained, "Anyways, let's go, we need to work on that project for Charms. Plus it gets us away from him." Andy nodded, but frowned.

"Alright," She turned to Remus, smiling, "Bye, Remus." She said, and then gathering her things she walked off after Lily, who had already taking off. Remus a little pink on his cheeks finally sat down beside Peter. James who had finally gotten out of Lily's effect, was grinning along with Sirius and Peter.

"What?" Remus asked, acting as if hadn't a clue why his friends were acting so weird.

"It's okay, old pal, we forgive you." Sirius stated, this confused Remus very much.

"For what?" He asked perplex.

"That you ditched us to go hang out with that girl." He stated in a very fact-ly manner. James nodded agreeing with Sirius and Peter took on the role of faking being hurt. Remus frowned, though he knew this was coming.


End file.
